Let Me Teach You How To Dance
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: Missing scene from 5x17 Death of the Queen Bee. Inspired by the song. Before Bones' reunion, Booth shows her how to dance. PLEASE REVIEW


**A/N This is my first Bones fanfic. Just a short one shot inspired by the film 'Miss Potter'- a beautiful film if you haven't seen it! You can find the song on youtube...it's so pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bones other than the 206 in my body. **

**Spoilers for 5x17 Death of the Queen Bee**

**Apologies but this has not been proof read.**

They'd asked for separate rooms. They were given separate rooms, much to Booth's dismay. They'd not long bid their farewells in order to get ready from Brennan's school reunion. Booth was ready within a few minutes and sat nervously on the end of his bed, lost in an epitome of his own thoughts**. **It had not been a week since certain things had been said and the feeling of rejection still stung him deeply. He knew, deep down that she loved him; besides, all she'd said was she _couldn't, _not that she _didn't. _In Booth's vocabulary _couldn't _and _didn't _meant two very different things.

Unable to stand his own silence anymore he made his way across the hall to Brennan's room. Noticing the door slightly on the latch he reached for his gun instinctively. He pushed the door open tentatively and peered around it, heaving a sign of relief when he saw his Bones perfectly fine on the otherside. _Door must have not shut properly. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly aware of the scene before him, he cocked his head to one side as if that would determine to him what Brennan was doing. She had her arms poised as if she were dancing with an imaginary figure. A small music box was playing a dainty little tune. Booth chuckled lightly to himself but Brennan heard him and turned around sharply.

'Booth!' she cried taking a step back, clearly surprised by his presence. 'You scared me!' she said snapping the music box shut. He noticed her cheeks had turned a soft shade of pink.

'Sorry, I saw your door was open ajar...I got worried...' he explained. She took a step closer to him, seeing as he had placed a vast amount of space between them.

'You worry too much, Booth...' she smiled softly secretly admiring his need to protect her. It had been the hardest decision she'd ever had to make when turning him down. She liked to think she was a strong person but when it came to Booth she felt she didn't have the courage to risk everything she had with him already.

'What were you doing there, Bones?' he asked

'Erm, I was just...you know, I...there will be dancing at this thing later' she stumbled. He found it incredibly cute when the women who could recite chemical compounds to no end stumbled over simple words.

'uh, yeah...there will be dancing...' he smirked.

'I'm rubbish at dancing...I can't dance at all' she said looked down at her feet, clutching at the music box.

'I've seen you dance before Bones' he encouraged, hating it when she brought herself down.

'Not properly though, I always wanted to learn' she said sadly. She presented the classic look on her face that Booth had become accustomed to over the years; the look on her face when she remembered her past.

'Dancing lessons really aren't that great' Booth told her stepping a fraction closer. She looked up at him in suprise.

'You had dancing lessons?' she said with a slight smirk

'Yeah' he laughed with embarrassment.

'My Mom made me...' he said. She didn't press the matter...he rarely opened up about his passed and never seemed to mention his mother. He changed the subject pretty quickly.

'What was that music?' Booth asked, pointing at the small, bronze trinket held tightly in her hand. His identification of the music box made her open up her hand to show him it.

'My father got it for me when I was little' she said. She twisted the screw on the side of the box and opened it up...the tiny little box sprung to life producing the music once more.

'I haven't heard that song in years' Booth said taking the box from Brennan. He placed it gently on the table beside them. As their conversation progressed they had edged closer and closer together until they were nearly touching. Without warning, Booth opened his mouth and began to sing along to the music, almost whispering.

_Let Me Teach You How To Dance  
Let me lead you to the floor_

Brennan looked up at him in wonder. She'd hardly ever heard him sing seriously. His voice was soft and hushed.

_Simply place your hand in mine_

Her breath hitched in her throat when he took her hand in his as he sang to her. Her heart beat quickened at the sense of electricity flowing through her veins at one simple touch. She looked from her hand to Booth and their eyes locked.

_And then think of nothing more_

Booth knew deep down he was lying when he told her he had to move on. He just simply couldn't do it. He'd told himself again and again to stay away from her but his heart had taken over his head long since he'd entered the room and heard the music box.

_  
Let the music cast its spell  
Give the atmosphere a chance  
Simply follow where I lead_

He gently started to sway them from side to side and she followed his lead instinctively.

_Let Me Teach You How To Dance_

By the time he finished the next line the close proximity between them had hindered his ability to carry on singing. The music box continued as they stared deeply at one another and time seemed to come to a standstill. _Nope, there's definitely no escape from this. _He thought to himself.

'See, you can dance' he said breathlessly, he face inches away from her own.

'I guess I've got a good teacher' she whispered, her hot breath tickling his face.

And there they stayed...neither wanting to be the first to break apart.

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Thanks **

**Amy x**


End file.
